


Haikyuu! Bad Boyfriends: Purple LEDs

by MartellPrincess



Series: Haikyuu! Bad Boyfriends [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Consensual to Non-Consensual, F/M, Gaslighting, Physical Abuse, Reader-Insert, Toxic Relationship, Toxic boyfriend, Verbal Humiliation, athlete boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:55:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27000043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MartellPrincess/pseuds/MartellPrincess
Summary: This is one part of a series of one-shots featuring various Haikyuu boys as bad boyfriends, bad men, sadists, or just straight up bullies. (All characters are aged up)In this fic, Ushijima Wakatoshi is your college athlete boyfriend. He’s unaffectionate and cold, but you immerse him in love and adoration anyways. It’s your love language to give even if you don’t receive. Tonight, however, after a girls night in and hearing what all your friends’ boyfriends did for them for V Day, you’re annoyed. You make a snarky remark while you’re in bed with him, and he makes it a mistake you’ll never forget.
Relationships: Haikyuu!! Ensemble/Reader, Ushijima Wakatoshi & Reader
Series: Haikyuu! Bad Boyfriends [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954810
Comments: 30
Kudos: 152





	Haikyuu! Bad Boyfriends: Purple LEDs

**Author's Note:**

> This one-shot is inspired by: [this tiktok sound](https://vm.tiktok.com/ZMJyo5PuC/)
> 
> I’m a sl*t for visuals so here’s a pic collage I made!! I’ve never done anything artsy like this. It was SO MUCH WORK but I hope it makes this read a bit more interesting. I had a great time making it:  
> 
> 
> Trigger Warnings: most are in the tags, but I want to emphasize the following: consensual to non-consensual, physical abuse, beating, verbal abuse, rape

Ushijima and you are practical opposites. He seldom speaks whereas you have no problem speaking your mind and snapping at anyone who crosses you. He’s a serious person while you love being loud and light-hearted, always the life of the party. In fact, Ushijima hates parties, but you’re always looking to get drunk and be wild with your girlfriends.  _ “Your favorite baddies on campus” _ , as your instagram captions declare. He’s unaffectionate and cold, but you immerse him in love and adoration anyways. It’s your love language to give even if you don’t receive, and you don’t mind. Give, you do.

Tonight, however, it’s different. Unbeknownst to him, you’ve reached your limit over how little he does for you. You meet Ushijima at the townhouse he rents with a few of his teammates. His eyes widen when he opens the door and gets a good look at you. You’re wearing a tight black tank top that shows off your cleavage with hiked up lime gym shorts that emphasize your bronzed summer skin. When he lets you in and closes the door behind you, Ushijima sees your shorts barely cover your cheeks. 

He puts his hand on your lower back and leads you up the stairs after you take off your shoes. He speaks low. “What the hell are you wearing?”

“Why?” You have a bit of attitude in your tone already. 

“You know I don’t like it when you dress like that.”

“What? I can’t wear gym clothes?” You argue as you enter his bedroom. It’s dimly lit with his purple LED strips. The lights match the tone of the songs his speakers put out, another slowed and reverb hip-hop playlist as per usual.

You spin around and plop yourself on the edge of his bed, crossing your legs and leaning back against your hands. He stands in the doorway, watching you push your boobs out at full display. You can see he’s getting irritated. Good. 

You had picked your outfit strategically. You wanted him to burn the same way you were.

His eyes go down and up your body once more. “You know damn well no one is dressing like that unless they want people to look.”

You shrug. “So what if I do?” 

His scowls at you, his mouth slightly open as he pushes his tongue against his back teeth. The fronts of his eyebrows perk up, but he’s very unimpressed. “You here to fight or here to fuck?”

You feel yourself between your thighs when he says that. You lean back on your elbows and open your legs, placing one of your heels on his bed frame. “Of course I don’t wanna fight. Come here, daddy.”

He closes the door behind him and comes up to you. He leans over you and wraps his arm around your back, picking you up without any effort and tossing you into the center of the bed. You have a small smile on your face as you give him a daring look. “Hi.”

His eyes trail down to your glossy lips. “Hey,” he responds softly. 

Ushijima closes his eyes and kisses your lips softly. You kiss back and place your hand on the side of his face. Your hand moves down to the back of his neck as you deepen your kisses. You squeeze the back of his neck, pulling him in while he opens your thighs and gets his hips between your legs. 

“Fuck,” he mumbles and you giggle. He gets up and takes his pants off.

You grin as he comes back to you as fast as he can. “I know you think I look sexy.” 

“I don’t know about that,” He speaks low, although you can just barely see the corners of his lips curl. 

You hug him so his toned pecs press against your chest. Your hands rub along his muscular shoulder blades, causing you to sigh softly into his mouth. You know how much he likes that. He kisses you passionately and pushes his tongue into your mouth, slipping his big hands under your back and squeezing your shoulders. You moan in response and massage his tongue with yours, wrapping your legs around his hips and grinding your entrance against his soft bulge as you grip his shoulders and pull down. 

You moan lightly. “Mmm, I want you so bad, daddy. Let me take your shirt off.”

“Okay, baby.” Ushijima moves down your face and starts to suck on your neck while you begin pulling his shirt off his back. He wears that cologne you love that makes him smell like such a man. He breaks away so you can pull his shirt over his head and arms. You toss it over your head and your hands move down to his bulge. 

He’s almost completely soft. You slightly snap your head back in confusion, looking up at him. “Um, do you need help?”

“Uh,” He averts his eyes. “Just put your mouth on it or something.”

“Yeah,” You sit up and rub the side of his arm with love. “Lie on your back.”

He lies down and you straddle him, taking your tank top off before you bring your face to his pelvis. You look up at him, your eyebrows casting a seductive shadow over your eyes. “It’s nothing to be ashamed about, baby —“

“I’m not ashamed,” Ushijima snaps. “I just need a minute.”

“No, I know,” You speak in a sweet voice, trying to soothe him so his ego doesn’t bruise. “Let me take care of you. Just enjoy the view,” you smirk and shake your ass as you stick it in the air, curving your back. You pull his black boxer briefs down. 

You kiss his dick before you get started. You start pumping his length, thinking of how being with him has made you accustomed to taking such a big cock in your mouth. You drag your tongue up his base before swirling your tongue around his tip. Nothing’s happening. Is he serious?

Well, this does happen to him from time to time. He usually gets stressed because of volleyball. You know it’s not his fault, but still you can feel yourself getting more annoyed this time around. You know if you look up at him, he’ll get embarrassed, but you can’t help it. You steal a look and he groans in frustration, pushing you off. 

You roll your eyes as he puts his boxers back on. “Yeah, well, you are the most emotionless person on earth so it makes sense.”

“The fuck is your issue, Y/N?” He barks as he sits on the edge of the bed with his back to you. “I’ve got a lot on my mind right now.”

Usually you’d ask him what’s wrong and try to make him feel better until he could finally get it up, but enough. It’s always about him and what you can do for him. You go off.

“I’ve had a lot on my mind too, asshole. I had to spend all of last night with the girls listening to them gush about their boyfriends and what everyone did for Valentine’s Day. They went all out. Even Arianna and Jess’s guys, and they’re not even officially dating.”

He throws his hand up. “Y/N, do you really think I give a shit about those annoying bitches?”

“Ushijima,” You grab his shoulder and try to yank him so he looks at you, but he’s stoic and anchored, keeping his back to you. “I’m the one in the group who’s had a boyfriend for the longest. What are you gonna do when it’s our one-year? Send me a text? And by the way, they’ve noticed too,” You sigh in exasperation. “They singled me out and asked me.”

“Just shut up,” Your boyfriend groans before you cut him off.

“And what was I supposed to say?” You yell. “Oh, my boyfriend said he wasn’t into that kind of stuff so I spent the night alone in my room watching rom-coms and eating ice cream like I had just gotten dumped.”

“I said shut up!” He grabs your face and thrusts you into the mattress like a lifeless doll.

Ushijima stands up and walks away. “Goddamn it.” 

He moves to the other side of the room and sits on the chair by his desk. You watch him intently as you’re starting to get scared. He sits across the room with only one side of his face showing. His jaw clenches like it’s about to snap. 

“You know what your fucking problem is?” His teeth grind together like he’s holding himself back from punching a wall. Or maybe punching you. “You can’t keep your  _ fucking _ mouth shut.”

“And you can’t keep your dick hard.” You snap back, your heart rate soaring. 

“What’d you say?” He warns.

“You heard me,” You taunt, although you feel your mouth dry up almost instantly.

“I’m gonna pretend I didn’t,” He begins to scold you like he’s your father. “You wanna say it again? Huh?”

“You’re so fucking emotionless.” You swing your hands in the air. “That’s why you can’t get your dick hard, you dick.”

He lunges at you from across the room and tosses you into the mattress repeatedly.

He doesn’t stop, even when you try to sit up. Every time you do, he pushes you back in. You roll onto your back and start putting up a fight, smacking his hands away as he repeatedly pulls you off the mattress only to toss you back in. You manage to get in one hard slap that actually hurts your hand too. It reaches the outer part of his arm. His eyes bulge like a feral animal and he pulls his hand back above himself. He swings forward with all the force he can round up and slaps you across the face. 

It knocks all the air out of you, sending your cheek just over the edge of the mattress as you plummet into the bed. You start sobbing immediately, louder than you ever have before. 

“You wanna fucking play, huh?” You hear Ushijima ringing in your ears, although his voice is low, shaking with anger. “You wanna play? Well there you go.”

You continue crying into the mattress, your whole body shaking. You gather yourself and sit up, holding your palm to your cheek. You look up at him. The asshole has no expression. Nothing beyond the anger. The anger in his forehead. The anger between his eyebrows. The anger on the corners of his mouth. Nothing but anger and rage.

You pounce at Ushijima and push him, but you’re not a match for him. He grabs you by the sides of your small arms and throws you onto your back once again. He climbs onto the bed and straddles your hips to pin you down while he wraps his massive hands around your small neck. He starts squeezing the sides, so technically you can still breath, but the blood circulation starts to cut off and you feel your heart beating in your neck. 

You squirm under him and try kicking your legs, but it’s no use. He’s a college athlete for a reason. His iron thighs have you locked. 

You choke up. “Ushijima — I’m done — We’re through.” You manage to say through your strained voice.

“What?”

“I’m breaking up with you!“ You yell at him like it isn’t obvious.

He stops. You watch as the rage slips off of him like silk, his shoulders relaxing. He pulls his hands away from your neck and sits back, although he stays on top of you. 

You start hyperventilating while you sob. You pant loudly as you catch your breath in between your cries. The tears don’t stop streaming. When you finally focus on him again, you realize the rage is still there —

He slaps you again. One strike one side, then a boney-knuckled backhand to the other. You feel his fist sock into the side of your ribs. You groan in anguish as you attempt to roll over. “Ushi-!”

You try to grab his wrists in a desperate attempt to stop him, whatever he’s about to do next, but his fingers slide into your shorts and he rips them off along with your underwear.

You scream. “Ushijima, what the fuck is wrong with you?” The music feels louder. He slides in between your legs and grabs one of them, forcing your knee on top of his shoulder. 

He pulls his dick out and starts to stroke himself. You whimper, getting to your elbows and trying to shuffle away, but his other hand grips your thigh that he’s hiked up, pulling it into his chest more. 

“Fucking let go, you psycho!” You beg.

“You want it so fucking bad, huh? Is that what this is? Trying to get a rise out of me?” He pants as he speeds up his strokes. “I’ve fucking had it with you, you whore. You and your friends think you’re such bad bitches, you’re just a bunch of fucking sluts.”

“You’re a sadist,” You cry. “You’re psychotic. You’re sick!”

“Oh, I’m a sadist?” He laughs as he lets go of his dick, now fully erect and wet with pre-cum. He shrugs. “Maybe you’re right, cuz you know what?” He leans forward, putting one hand on the bed to position himself while his other hand continues to grip your thigh. “You’re pretty when you cry. It makes me so hard.”

You feel his tip right along your entrance and you use all your strength to wriggle free. You arch your back in fearful preparation. 

He pounds into you. His thrusts are so rough and fast with no lead-up. It’s like he’s trying to tear you in half.  _ “Stop it!” _

Your scream is guttural. 

He slides your knee off him in response, leaning over a bit. Then, he hits you in your face. 

“Oh my god,” You weep, holding the side of your face as your eyes squeeze shut from the pain. Your whine is so weak and shaky as he leans forward to lie on top of you. You wonder if you’re going to die. You finally start to beg for your life.

_ “Please.” _

“You want a dick stuffed in you so bad, hm? So take it.” He huffs and puffs over your face while his hands hold the top of your head. He’s huddled all over you. His arms are on the sides of your head, closing you in. When he thrusts, the top of your head hits his palms, and when you open your eyes, his sweat-dampened hair that sticks to his dripping face is right on top of you. The only familiarity of Ushijima that remains is the smell of his cologne that engulfs you completely. It’s not your favorite anymore.

“Please stop,” Your voice is now reduced to a weak breath. You have one hand to your face, pushing as hard as you can to stop from the stinging. Your other arm is pushed against his adam’s apple, trying to get him off.

“Not until I blow this load in you. Oh, fuck.”

He starts moaning and telling you how worthless you are, like it gets him off to do it, and he needs to feel sweet release more than anything right now. He grabs the arm you have at his neck and pushes it into the mattress. He puts his forehead on yours, then you feel his lips vibrate on your cheek as he says...

“You bitch. You fucking bitch. Take it. Fucking take it, you slut. Oh god,  _ yes _ .”

He stops ramming into you and pushes one more time as far in as he can. Your sharp inhale is a weak, strained wheeze. He holds his head back and squeezes his eyes shut as he reaches his peak. You see the veins popping out of his sweaty neck, while a few beads of sweat fall down his cheek, mocking your tears. He opens his mouth and lets out a weak, strained moan. 

Ushijima unloads and sighs, finally satisfied and relieved. He stays in you and only now does he grind slow, bringing down his pace while his sweaty forehead rests against the side of yours. 

You stay put until he eventually pulls out and lies on his back. You roll off the bed and fall to your hands and knees. You can’t see anything, just dimly lit purple blurs as the tears block your view. 

Your hands rummage over the floor, trying to salvage whatever clothes you can. You feel his cum drip down your thigh.

You grab your clothes and run into his bathroom, leaning against the door as soon as you close it behind you. You bend your knees a bit and hunch over, hugging your balled up clothes into your chest as you sob once again. 

After a few moments, you put your clothes on the counter and lean against it, looking at yourself in the mirror. Your makeup is a mess, the mascara all down your face. Your eyes, nose, cheeks, all red. Your eyes are especially wet as the tears just keep rolling, but you’re not sobbing anymore. 

You wipe your thighs down, getting your boyfriend, or ex-boyfriend, or you don’t know what, off of you before you put your clothes back on. You move slowly as your ribs ache from his blows. Your whole body aches actually, especially your face. The swelling is already starting.

You run your hands under the cold water and bring them to your face. You stay there for a while, letting yourself catch your breath. 

Once you collect yourself and wash off whatever mascara you can, although it really doesn’t help much, you fidget with your clothes a bit and then look at the door. Do you leave? Will he let you? What if you storm out? Do you have everything you need? Although those questions race through your mind, you feel yourself not wanting to go.

Your hand grips the doorknob and turns it, opening the door although you sense that you hadn’t given yourself full permission to do that yet. You hadn’t come to any decision really, but the door opens, Ushijima standing right there. 

He steps into the light and bends over the counter, turning the faucet on and washing his face. He puts some water in his mouth then spits. You watch him, like a fly on the wall, like you’re not even there.

He closes the faucet and looks at you through the mirror. You feel like you’ve stopped breathing. 

Ushijima stands straight and turns to you. He feels taller than he is, like he’s towering over you even more than he used to. You don’t do or say anything. You just look at him. He’s always been a little intimidating, but now you’re fully scared. Your big doll-like eyes look up at him as you wait, unable to speak. 

Your legs shake a bit but he doesn’t notice. 

“What do you wanna do now?” He asks in an almost bored mumble. “You wanna go get dinner?”

Your mouth parts open in disbelief. It takes a minute. “What?”

“You wanna go get dinner?” He repeats, leaning against the door frame. “Come on. I’ll take you wherever you wanna go.”

“What? No. I’m leaving,” You say in an unconvincing tone.

Ushijima groans. “What is with your fucking attitude?”

“My  _ attitude? _ ” Your voice rises, shaking already as you fold your arms over your chest. “You hurt me. You forced yourself on me —“

“Oh my god,” He rolls his eyes. “I put you in your place. If you don’t like that, don’t show me an attitude. And I didn’t force — I’m your boyfriend.”

You try to speak, but you come up empty. Instead, your chin quivers and your head falls as you start sobbing again. 

Ushijima snaps his tongue. “Aw, come on.” 

He puts his hands on your shoulders and pulls you into a hug. He pats your hair and kisses the top of your head, squeezing you into his muscular chest. You start crying harder. You wrap your arms around his waist. He’s the one who hurt you, but he’s also the only person you want to consolation from. That’s why you didn’t want to leave.

When you finally stop crying, he lets you go. “Let me take you to dinner,” he says.

“I…” You take a deep breath, feeling your lungs fill after such a long time. “I don’t want to do anything. I’m tired.”

“Okay,” he nods and turns off the bathroom light. “Come on. Come to bed.” 

You take his hand and he leads you back into the dark, purple room.

**Author's Note:**

> Bro my heart hurts as if I didn’t write this damn thing myself. Okay, how are you feeling, Y/N? Let me know what you think! Or you can vent like the comments section is you talking to your best friend about what the hell just happened. I’m ready to stand watch while you break his car windows!!
> 
>  **EDIT (Nov. 29): REQUESTS CURRENTLY CLOSED.** ~~For info on how to request other haikyuu! bad boyfriend one-shots, please click:[here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26804023) ~~
> 
> To read more haikyuu! bad boyfriend one-shots, please click: [here](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954810)


End file.
